Angiris Council
"Led by the Angiris Council, their unity made them an indominatable force for light and rightousness." —Deckard CainWrath The Angiris Council is the ruling body of the High Heavens. It initially consisted of five archangels, each of a particular aspect said to represent the chief virtues of Anu.Book of Cain Over time however, the Council's unity and members has diminished, including the absence of Archangel Malthael. Membership History The Great Conflict As the Great Evils were of Tathamet, the Angiris Council was of Anu, and both sets of leaders led their forces in the Great Conflict. and both sets of leaders led their forces on the battlefield. When united, the Council could be unstoppable. However, they were not without dissonance, a case in point when Imperius slew Diablo on an impulse, despite the suggestions of Tyrael and Auriel that it would serve their cause better if the demon was taken prisoner instead. The Sin War The Angiris Council became aware of the existence of Sanctuary and its nephalem denizens, both world and beings the product of unions between angels and demons. It was the Council's initial edict that the world and its people be destroyed, viewed as "abominations." However, Uldyssian's sacrifice gave the Council pause and it conveened to discuss the fate of the world. Imperius opted for erradication. Auriel and Itherael voted for the world's continued existance. Malthael abstained. Tyrael, who had been expected to side with Imperius and thus doom Sanctuary to destruction (a tie would mean the original edict would be carried out), sided with humanity, moved by Uldyssian's sacrifice. Sanctuary and its people would be left to choose between light or dark, and after a pact with Mephisto, both Heaven and Hell agreed to respect its neutrality.The Veiled Prophet Seeds of Discord :"So much for your unity..." —Diablo mocking the Council The events of the Sin War had ensured that the Great Conflict would take on a new paradigm, one that boded ill for the Angiris Council as much as the Prime Evils. The ceasefire did not sit well with Imperius—robbed of an enemy to fight, he became something of a "legalistic tyrant." That Tyrael had not sided with him at the conclusion of the Sin War was another thorn in his side. Furthermore, Tyrael would continue to act on his own, aiding humanity despite the edicts of the Council. Auriel continued to act as a bridge between the two angels but Malthael was another story. It was said his mood darkened after the the creation of Sanctuary. After the destruction of the Worldstone, he simply vanished. And the Heavens Shall Tremble :"You cannot judge me. I am justice itself! We were made for more than this! To protect the innocent! But if our precious laws bind you all to inaction...then I will no longer stand as your brother." —Tyrael's parting words''Diablo III, ''Act II Intro Cinematic By 1285, the remaining lords of Hell were threatening Sanctuary, and Tyrael and Imperius came to blows over the issue. Ultimately, Tyrael forsook his immortality, becoming mortal and descending to the world to guide a new group of heroes against the forces threatening their world. In this they were successful. However, Diablo had made plans as far back as the Dark ExileDiablo III Collector's Edition DVD and through the Black Soulstone and Leah, became the Prime Evil, with all the evils of Hell merged into one being. Besting Imperius outside the Diamond Gates and shattering them, he led his forces into the High Heavens.Diablo III, Act IV Intro Cinematic Auriel and Itherael were captured while Imperius was left to fight a losing battle. Thanks to Tyrael and his mortal allies however, Auriel and Itherael were rescued and the tide turned in Heaven's favor. Imperius was not so eager to side with the "abominations" he'd condemned 3,000 years ago, but it became a moot point as he was incapacitated and the heroes defeated the Lord of Terror regardless.Diablo III, Act IV As new light dawned on Heaven, Tyrael retook his place among his breatheren, though this time, standing as Wisdom.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic Light and Shadow The Council members later discovered that the Black Soulstone remained in Heaven, and guarded it. However, the soulstone's malignant influence began to spread across the realm, bringing discord into the realm. However, Imperius and the other archangels refused to move the stone, so Tyrael, after reforming the Horadrim, was forced to abscond with the artifact2013-09-11, Diablo III: Storm of Light — Coming in 2014. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-12 and seal it in Sanctuary.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-22 Trivia When it came to designing the members of the Council, Tyrael served as the base inspiration, as per his earlier introduction. Thus, each character was provided with their own core imagery while preserving a unified look among them.The Art of Diablo III References External Links * Diablo 3 Lore: The Angiris Council de:Angiris Rat Category:Angiris Council Category:Angels